


fallen requiem

by somestrangecircus



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrangecircus/pseuds/somestrangecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she watches him, because that's all she can really do. -ahiru, mytho.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallen requiem

From a window in an empty classroom, she watches.

She sees Mytho and Rue walking by. Rue is talking about something, smiling in that mysterious way of hers, that way that makes you wonder if it really is a smile, and what it is lurks behind it.

He is looking at her, but he makes no move to speak. He only stares and listens.

She would give anything, she knows, for him to listen to _her_ that way.

_Stop it,_ she has to think, forcing herself to turn away from the window. She's supposed to be practicing. Yet another punishment for the poorest student in the class—extra practice. As if any of it could make the awkward and graceless Ahiru into someone beautiful.

No, the only way she can change is with the red pendant around her neck, the one that turns her into the princess. The one that keeps her human.

She closes her eyes and lifts one hand to clutch at the pendant, sighing quietly. Only one way to change, and never in the ways that really counted. Sure, she could become Princess Tutu. Sure, she will be the one to restore Mytho's heart to him. But in the end, that is all she will ever be fated for. She's read the story; she knows what will happen. A simple confession of love to a restored heart, and everything will be over.

She whispers it to herself at night sometimes, when she knows that no one can hear her, especially not him. She repeats them over and over, until they become soundless syllables that ring dully in her head. _I love you,_ she mouths. _I love you more than anyone. More than anything. I love you. Mytho…_

Her foot slips on the floor and she starts to crash to the floor, but just barely manages to catch herself. She hovers in a strained position for a few tense seconds, then slowly pulls herself upright, trembling.

_Princess Tutu wouldn't fall._

Oh, but Ahiru would.

They have important things in common, she realizes, her and Mytho. He is fractured, all shards and broken pieces stitched together, and so is she.


End file.
